1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to an apparatus and method for filling a hole area in an image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for filling a hole area in an image that may set a plurality of candidate pixels using neighboring pixels of the hole area and may fill the hole area in the image based on the candidate pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portion of data may be absent in an image during acquisition, transmission, and rendering of the image. When the image is provided on a display, a hole in which data is absent may be generated.
When an electric charge exceeds a limit of a capacitor in each pixel during acquisition of an image, data may be absent in a corresponding pixel and a hole may be generated.
Also, when an error occurs during transmission of an image, data may be absent in a portion of the image and a hole may be generated. In this instance, since the image is encoded for each block, the hole may be generated for each block.
Further, a hole may be caused by an occlusion region during warping for multi-view conversion.
Accordingly, there is a demand for an efficient technique for filling a hole occurring under various conditions.